


new and a bit alarming

by servicetopthor



Series: HP Porn [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Mommy Kink, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: An innocent mistake and a silly joke lead to something Narcissa would have never expected.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: HP Porn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663021
Kudos: 84
Collections: Ladies Bingo





	new and a bit alarming

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps a test run for a longer Domme Mummy Narcissa x Sub Babygirl Luna fic? ;)
> 
> For ladiesbingo

“And this must be your daughter,” the Muggle waiter said when he returned to the table to find Narcissa was no longer sitting alone. Narcissa smiled and ignored to comment, ordering a glass of wine for both of them. 

Luna sat opposite of Narcissa, looking radiant in a bright yellow dress.

The assumption didn’t happen often. Most people in the British Wizarding World would recognize Narcissa or Luna. Despite their similarities, they knew Luna Lovegood was not Narcissa’s daughter. The gossip had spread quickly. 

What started as an unlikely friendship rapidly spun into a whirlwind romance.

Narcissa was looking for new companionship. New friends and possibly a new lover. She met Luna by chance. One of Draco’s many new coworkers. Narcissa had seen the girl before, knew enough about her, so she decided it wouldn’t hurt to chat with her.

Luna held no judgement for Narcissa’s past. It was refreshing and intoxicating all at once. Luna was nothing like the people Narcissa had been surrounded by her entire life. It wasn’t surprising Narcissa fell for her, after their second lunch spent as proper friends.

Narcissa placed a hand over Luna’s once the waiter left. “Which do you prefer, wizards taking pictures of us or Muggles assuming I’m your mum?”

Luna smiled, a brilliant glint in her eyes. “There are better ways to ask someone to call you mummy.”

Narcissa laughed as the wine arrived.

\---

They went to Luna’s humble flat for the night. Dinner was delicious but Narcissa found herself unable to appreciate it properly, and also quite distracted during their conversations. She wanted to go home with her beautiful girlfriend and strip her from her gorgeous yellow dress that showed off much of her fair chest and yet not enough.

Luna pulled Narcissa into her bedroom. She pressed herself against Narcissa, her mouth brushing against Narcissa’s red lips. “You’ve been staring all night.”

“Of course,” Narcissa replied as she trailed a hand down Luna’s arm. “Take off the dress, love.”

Luna did. In fact, she took off everything, leaving herself naked in front of a fully clothed Narcissa.

“Lay down,” Narcissa breathed, nodding to the bed. Luna followed her instructions immediately, laying atop her pastel blanket. Narcissa sat down next to her, simply running her hands over Luna’s fair, smooth skin. Her arms, thighs, stomach, shoulders, and, finally, gripping her petite tits. 

Luna whined, leaning into the touch when Narcissa pinched one of her pink nipples. “Touch me, please.”

“What’s that?” Narcissa asked. “I’m already touching you.”

Luna spread her legs. “Please, mummy.”

Narcissa was surprised by the heat that filled her upon hearing the name. It was entirely inappropriate but Narcissa loved it. She would indulge Luna in whatever she wanted as long as she said it again. 

Luna moaned when Narcissa reached downward to gently rub her clit. She was already wet, already so on edge.

“Mummy wants you to come,” Narcissa whispered. “Come for mummy.”

Luna grinded against Narcissa’s hand, gasping and shuddering as she raced towards an orgasm. When she finally did, her voice caught on, “Mum!”

Narcissa rubbing soothing circles into Luna’s thighs as Luna recovered. “Always so perfect for me,” she cooed.

Luna hummed. “Always for mummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! Lemme know if you have any ideas for this pairing. I wanna write more.


End file.
